


LoveSong

by Skquill



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coming of Age, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skquill/pseuds/Skquill
Summary: LoveSong follows the lives of a group of friends: Ryan McCormack, Khamir ‘Cameron’ Ahmad, Alice Giorno, Noah Farcas, and Hailey Watanabe, as the group goes through a new year of high school.Ryan, Cameron, and Alice are finally seniors and are ready to close this chapter of their lives and experience the world.But before that, they have to help out new transfer student Noah Farcas, and aid Hailey Watanabe in making the school musical a knock out.LoveSong is a coming-of-age story about friends, heartbreak, crushes, self discovery and acceptance.





	LoveSong

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experiment.
> 
> I wanted to post the first chapter to this story because today (June 8th) is a very special day for me.

The ceremony just started and the large room was already reaching high temperatures. Giant fans were brought in and blowing, the skylight windows were propped open, people both in the bleachers and on the stage were fanning themselves.

The school band was playing, just a select few of people for an instrument or two. 

“How long are we gonna be here for again?” Ryan pushed up his sleeves and rolled them so they wouldn’t slip. He could feel beads of sweat form on his brow. His leg was bouncing insistently. 

“The ceremony shouldn’t be that long…” The girl next to him stated, she said it in a sarcastic tone. “Just gotta get through every person’s name. And speeches…” Alice fanned herself with the itinerary with one hand, and pressed a hand on Ryan’s shaking leg. The gesture was enough for him to stop. Ryan gave his friend a smile, and his hands went instantly to rubbing together.

“What’s got you so bothered?” Alice put the pamphlet down, and in a quick motion she tied her brown hair back in a small ponytail. Her short hair was recently cut for the hot weather. 

Ryan released a chuckle from his mouth, it was quiet. He bit the bottom of his lip. His green eyes went to the boy playing piano, a part of the band and yet away from the the crowd of instruments and sheet music. Even with the sea of graduation gowns walking by, it was still easy to see him. A mess of black hair and dark skin. He was wearing a white button up. 

“Cameron’s not a performer. I guess I’m just worried about him…” Ryan stated. 

“That’s adorable.” Alice laughed, and reached for her phone, taking it out of the small purse she had. She leaned close to Ryan and snapped a picture of him and her. “Really, adorable…” She restated.

“Don’t tell him that.”

“Already am.” Alice joked. “Telling him as we speak. About your undying love for him.”

“It’s not… Please shut up, Al.” Ryan went back to bouncing his legs. His voice was low as he spoke.

“What do you want the caption to say? I was gonna send this to Cam.” Alice shifted the subject.

“Your best buds are here for you--”   
“--Especially if you pass out from the heat!” Alice finished, giggling as she typed away. “I’ll add some fire. They can have a double meaning.” Alice shifted herself so Ryan could see as she typed. 

“Are you trying to fit in a gay joke? A  _ really _ bad gay joke?” Ryan spoke in a hushed tone.

“Fire means passion. It’s also hot as balls in here.” Alice sent the message.

“You don’t know how hot that is…” Ryan cooed.

“Ew…” Alice hesitated. “ _ EWWW!!”  _ She playfully shoved Ryan as he silently giggled.

All the graduating students were on stage. The music stopped. The two friends looked at Cameron as he turned to the stage. Hands moving from the white and black keys to the black dress pants he had. 

Ryan kept his eyes on him as he sat there. Still as stone, expect for when he reached for a sip of water. Alice was in the mist of pointing her camera at him and taking multiple pictures.

“You’re such a mom, Al…” Ryan smiled at her. 

She smiled back at him.

For a moment there was a tranquil silence in the hot gym. 

Someone went up and started to speak. They had a sash over their shoulders. Someone smart. Valedictorian or something. 

“It’s surprising to be standing here right now. Surprising and exciting.” They started.

Ryan watched Cameron lean down and grab a water bottle that was near and take a sip. The other students that had made up the accompany were gathered together and chatting softly. 

Ryan kept his eyes focused on his friend. Cameron would occasionally look away from the stage, as if glancing at his phone and noticing the constant stream of photos Alice was sending. His hand would rise, ever so slightly and wave at them. 

Ryan waved back. 

It was easy to spot Cameron, because he was the only dark-skinned person at school. And it was easy to spot Ryan, because he had recently bleached his dark hair to be white.

“Question,” Alice leaned toward Ryan, as if resting her head on his shoulder. “Are you going to… Are you gonna tell him?” 

Ryan sighed, and simply shrugged. “You guys might know I’m gay, but he doesn’t know that I like him. And, I kinda want to keep it that way… You know, till this crush disappears.”

“Ryan, haven’t you had it since freshman year?” The question was rhetorical. Ryan didn’t have to answer her because she knew the answer. They both did.

“I don’t want to ruin anything.” Ryan whispered. The three of them had been friends since pre-school. Secrets weren’t a thing they had. Cameron was always quiet. Alice was always positive and level-headed, and Ryan was…

“I’m just going to ride out this long crush and hopefully it will go away.”

Ryan was desperately in love with one of his best friends. 

And a part of him didn’t want it to go away…

 

Ryan kept his eyes on his friend. The sudden vibration in his pocket snapped him out of the trance. He took his phone out and saw a text from the boy he was just watching.

**Cameron Ahmad: You spacing out?**

**Cameron Ahmad: I keep feeling like someone is watching me, and low and behold--I look up and you have your eyes trained on me like a hawk.**

Cameron wrote exactly how he spoke. He chose his words carefully. Ryan typed back.   
**Ryan McCormack: The heat is getting to me lol.**

**Ryan: McCormack: Alice has had to stop me from giving her motion sickness cause I’m jittery.**

**Cameron Ahmad: What’s got you so antsy?** **  
** _ You.  _ Ryan took a breath and tried to push that thought down.

Alice looked at him, placing another hand on his restless leg. 

She noted how he was covering his mouth, face getting a light blush on it.

“You’re hopeless…” She concluded and took his phone, typing something for him.

**Ryan McCormack: Hey its Alice! Ryan is a shaking mess right now. He’ll be good. Don’t worry your pretty little head.**

**Cameron Ahmad: Are you sure?**

**Ryan McCormack: “Don’t worry.” He says.**

**Cameron Ahmad: Who’s talking here?**

**Ryan McCormack: Still Alice!**

**Ryan McCormack: Again, Rye’s gonna be fine…**

The two of them watched as the idle bubble bobbed.

“You’re hopeless!” Alice repeated as Ryan placed his head in his hands.

“I’m just…. Really gay.” Ryan muttered.

“I'm gonna send him that.” His friend smiled.

Ryan didn’t stop her.

She placed his phone in his lap and went back to watching the event.

Ryan groaned as his phone buzzed. He peeked out of his hands and saw it.

He saw Alice’s message.

**Ryan McCormack: He’s just…. Really gay.**

**Cameron Ahmad: This isn’t new information? Did you see someone you like or something?**

_ YOU. _

Alice looked over his shoulder as he typed back a simple reply.

**Ryan McCormack: Something like that.**

He took a few deep breaths to steady himself, nudging Alice away with his shoulder. She was muttering about asking how Ryan should ask his best friend out.

**Ryan McCormack: Anyway**

**Ryan McCormack: What are your plans later?**

**Ryan McCormack: I have a craving for ice cream and I’m going to drag you 2 down with me.**

**Cameron Ahmad: Can’t, sorry. :( I have tutoring to go to.**

**Ryan McCormack: Is it really tutoring if it’s catch up work?**

**Cameron Ahmad: I think the cramped space and heat is getting to you. Because that is what tutoring is for.**

**Cameron Ahmad: Besides, Noah is nice. Him and I share a lot in common.**

**Ryan McCormack: When do you get out of tutoring? Where is it?**

**Cameron Ahmad: It’s at the library. I’ll get out at around 5:30.**

The graduating class was in the middle of getting their names called. Walking up, one by one to get their diplomas.

**Ryan McCormack: I’ll pick you up and we’ll get ice cream then.**

**Cameron Ahmed: It’s a date. C:**

_ He’s going to kill me by saying stuff like that. _

  
  


The rest of the ceremony was a blank. Alice was playing on her phone for the rest of the time, while Ryan rested his head on her shoulder and watched her go through numerous mobile games on her phone. Playing each, getting the daily rewards, and exiting out of them too boot up another like clockwork.

“See anything you like?” She started.

“Why are they all running games?” Ryan muttered. “Where you’re either sliding under things, or jumping over other things.” 

“It’s distracting…”

“It’s repetitive.” Ryan took her phone and tried out a level to pass the time. 

“You gotta memorize the layout, so you don't take damage and run out of stamina.” Alice whispered as the next line of people went up to have their names called.

The character running suddenly fell over and the screen went black, a red text reading RUN OVER appeared.

“You…” Alice took her phone back and seemed to be holding in a laugh. “You ran into every obstacle.”

Ryan was silent as he watched the crowd move, one name at a time. 

“How many of them do you think are hungover?” Ryan changed the subject. “Or not wearing shoes…”

“Your head is everywhere right now.” Alice pointed out and took a breath. She went quiet and stared at the graduates. “Since we’re almost done, I wish we started this earlier. I could have kept a tally--”

“Adam Ranwits is wearing socks and sandals.” Ryan made a quick gesture with his head at the senior that was walking across the stage. 

“Comfortable, yet inappropriate for every occasion.” Alice critiqued. “The socks don’t even match!”

Ryan laughed. “I can’t believe he’s gonna walk into the rest of his life, with that combo of footwear.” 

Alice motioned to Dria Spavio, sporting that-graduation-cap-is-too-big-for-her-head look.

“That’ll be you on graduation…”

They watched as the girl strode across the stage, fumbling with her cap and the second the student body did the ceremonial moving of the tassel, she took off her blue cap and hurried to her seat.

“If Patrick Stocker doesn’t go into the shipping business, I’m going to be disappointed.” Ryan giggled. “Stocker, take stock of these boxes!”

“I think he actually does want to go into financials…” Alice said and watched as Ryan’s face lit up with a dumb, yet satisfying smile.

“Sophia Spinnler looks hungover.” Ryan pointed out as the small girl walked across the stage. People in the crowd were chanting her nickname of ‘Spins’.

“Poor girl. Hope she feels better.” That was all Alice put into the subject. Her voice had a hint of hurt in it, like the senior leaving was a hit to her.

Ryan blinked, then spoke without thinking. “You had a big lesbian crush on her, didn’t you?”

Alice pushed his head off of her shoulder and her face went red.  _ Yes. She did. _

They finished off the S names, and went to the next letter, for which there was only one person with a T surname.

“Ahh yes, remember Eric Topliss…” Alice said.

“I’ll bet ten bucks he’s not wearing a shirt under his graduation gown.” Ryan said.

Eric was a sports guy. Buzz cut blond hair and well toned for his age. Probably going to colleges on sport recommendations.

“I’m not putting money toward that…” 

The two watched hims walk across stage, get handed his diploma and have his tassel moved. He didn’t have a dress shirt underneath his graduation gown.

“Thomas Yale.” The person at the mic called.

“He better be going to Yale!” Ryan said, as the crowd around the two teen erupted.

“I think he’s going to Harvard…” 

“Then he’s already a disappointment!” Ryan said as the cheers grew louder as the principal wished the class a happy future. Graduation caps flew in the air.

Eric Topliss threw his gown. He was wearing dress pants, but no dress shirt.

 

The band played a song. But the the only good part (the boy playing piano) was washed out by the brass section and cheers and those loud plastic horns families brought with them.

  
  


***

  
  


The summer sun was strong for the mid-June weather. Families were meeting their kids, all dressed in formal clothes. Hugs and pictures and exchanged and taken. Ryan and Alice were standing to the side of it all, waiting near the doors to the gym. 

They watched as some band members exit and wave toward the two waiting. They disappeared quickly in the crowd of families.

“You guys didn’t have to wait for me.” Cameron appeared, causing Ryan and Alice to jump up.

“Cam!!” Alice wrapped her arms around him in a quick hum. “You were  _ so  _ good!” 

“Thanks, but, no one really heard me play.” Cameron explained, he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “I don’t even know why they would want a pianist if you can’t even hear them play.” Cameron smiled at Ryan.

“You played good, piano man.” Ryan hive-fived him.

“Thanks…” Cameron brown eyes moved to the ground, He shuffled the music paper in his hand. “Sorry about bailing on getting ice cream, we can totally get it after I get out of tutoring.” 

“It’s okay.” Ryan shrugged it off.

The two fell silent. Alice pulled out her phone. “Did you like the Snaps I sent you?” She giggled, looking at Cameron.

“Loved them. You raised my narcissistic levels by 10%.” Cameron chuckled. “I just love only getting pictures of me sitting idly by.”

“My pleasure!” 

They group laughed and walked to the parking lot. 

 

“So was it just me, or was Eric not wearing a shirt…” Cameron asked. Ryan and Alice broke out in laughs. 

“He’s living up to his namesake.” Ryan said. “Unlike Tom Yale--Who’s going to Harvard.”

“But it’s his dream school Rye!” Alice chidded. “Stop getting so hung up on that.”

“Maybe he’ll meet someone there that has the last name Harvard.” Cameron walked in the middle of the two. He was the tallest of the trio. 

“That’s romantic…” Alice spoke.

“Maybe he’ll explore his sexuality and find out he’s not straight.” Ryan put in.

“Oh.” Cameron furrowed his brow, speaking quietly. “No, no that wouldn’t happen… Especially when he came from this school.”

The three collectively sighed, going into their separate cars. Ryan waved to Cameron from the driver seat of his own car. 

“We’ll pick you up once you get out of tutoring and hang out.” Ryan spoke as he rolled down his window. 

“Again, I’m down for that. See you later!” Cameron said.

“Love ya, Cam!!” Alice called, before hopping into the passenger side of Ryan’s car.

Cameron gave her an awkward thumbs up, before starting his engine and pulling out of the parking lot.

Ryan and Alice stayed there for a moment, in their space.

“So how did I do?” Ryan started.

“Are you really going to ask me for a review on how you did?” His friend grabbed the aux cord and pulled on her phone, picking a playlist. “You acted like any other time you were around him! Stupid, and on edge and wearing it on your sleeve.”

“Is it that obvious?” Ryan pulled the car out of the parking spot and started to drive away.

Alice threw up her hands. “Dude, I love you. I love you boys dearly.  _ But _ , I can’t keep playing owl and telling you how you did when talking to Cam. He’s our best friend. He doesn’t deserve this.”

Wild Heart by Bleachers began.

“Did you just… reference Harry Potter?” Ryan asked, not expecting an answer

“I’m not saying,” Alice continued. “That he will reject you. I’m just saying, that this crush has been going on for too long and ya gotta either move on or go for it.”

Ryan tapped his fingers to the beat of the song. 

“Cameron’s always been a private person, even to us. He’d tell you how he feels when he’s ready.”

“Maybe…” Ryan muttered.

The thought of telling Cameron seemed realistic, but Ryan’s chest tightened. It always did. He was fine pretending to be Cameron’s friend, he was fine trying to act normally around Cam.  _ Would telling him ruin anything?  _ The thought of Cameron rejecting Ryan was easy to imagine. It would be quiet and to the point, Cameron would smile apologetically, stuff his hands in his pockets. Unsure how to act, but sure of what to say…   
_ What would we do if he liked me back? _

That was an even scarier thought. Because Ryan had no way of picturing it. _ Would he kiss me?  _ Would  _ we even kiss?  _   
Ryan didn’t notice that Alice was speaking. He was too wrapped up in his mind, driving on autopilot.  “...after we get ice cream, do you want to chill at my place? My folks are working and I think I’d be fun to celebrate the first day of summer together.” Alice put her legs up, hugging her knees as Ryan shifted between his daydream and the road. Coming up with “would ifs” of any kind.

“Sure....” Ryan said. “I’d be down.”

“Do you want me to drive?” Alice spoke up. Her voice was cautious and small.

“Wh-what?” Ryan glanced at his friend. “Why? I’m driving.”

“You’re spacing.” She clarified.

“I’m driving!”    
“Dude I’ve played two Carly Rae songs, and you haven’t complained  _ once! _ ”

“Yeah, ‘cause I’m driving---”

“We passed town five minutes ago.”

“--Turning back, because I’m thinking about Cameron.”

Alice let out a groan. “Dude. From now on, no talk about your crush. We can talk about Cam, but no talk about  _ crushing _ on Cam!”

“I’ll agree if you put Rollercoaster on loop for the rest of the time.”

A Carly Rae Jepsen filled silence. Alice sighed, and soon the car was filled with Bleachers once again.

Alice rolled down the window and let the summer breeze hit her skin. “I  _ promise _ you, Rye. Cameron won’t hate you if you tell him.”

  
  


***

 

When Cameron walked out of the library, Alice and Ryan were just pulling into the parking lot. Trailing behind Cameron was a small boy.

“That his kid?” Ryan pondered as the two of them observed from where they were parked. The boy had his books held tightly to his chest.

“He’s adorable!” Alice proclaimed, undoing her seatbelt as the car turned off. “I wanna meet him.” Too quickly for Ryan to process, Alice opened the door and hopped out. She didn’t close her door. With a sigh, he undid his and got out as well.

“Hey guys.” Cameron waved to the two of them as they climbed the steps. 

Alice was skipping every other step. “Please introduce me to your student.” She said when she landed, panting.

“I’m Noah.” The boy said as Ryan stepped onto the landing. He spoke softly, as if unsure of what to say. “Far...cas. Noah Farcas.” Noah looked up at Cameron. “My mom should be here soon, you don’t have to wait for me this time.”

“It’s fine,” Cam smiled. “You’re good company.” He answered Noah like the two of them were in their own private world. It made Ryan’s heart ache, through the hurt came a moment of jealousy.

“Noah, I’m Alice Giorno.” Alice stuck out her hand. “It’s nice to meet you! Are you gonna be starting high school soon?”

“Sophomore year, actually… I moved here recently. So I’ve been playing catch up.” Noah said, releasing one hand from the hard grip he had on his books and shaking Alices.

“Really? Where did you move from?” Alice was always good at conversations. She always seemed to know what to say, even if they were talking to a stranger. And right now, Noah was a stranger.

Ryan tuned out their conversation as he crossed his arms and furrowed his brow. 

_ Can we leave. Please. Please can we leave. _ Ryan recited over and over.

What brought him back to reality was a slam of a car door, and another conversation started.

“Sorry I’m late!” A mother’s voice called. 

“You’re fine, Ms. Farcas!” Cameron answered. Cameron started down the stairs, meeting the mother at the bottom. Immediately, they got into a conversation.

A light tug at Ryans dress shirt made him look back at Alice. Ryan looked at the hand, small and pale. Covered by an oversized hoodie. Noah let go, as if realizing what he did.

“Sorry…” Noah muttered. “I just--I want to know. Um, why is your hair white?” The question made Ryan smile.

“Oh no… Noah, you’re about to unleash a monster!” Alice chuckled.

“Do you know the show  _ Danny Phantom _ ?” Ryan started. 

“Kinda…?” Noah answered.

“It’s my favorite show. Like, ever. I have such a big crush on Danny, and so I dyed my hair white in honor of his legacy.”

Noah smiled. “I like that.”

“Dude, we should watch sometime. It’s a great series. The later seasons kinda fall apart, but the characters are still really good!” Ryan beamed. “Oh, I’m Ryan by the way.” 

“Noah, you should come with us to get ice cream.” Alice piped in. “Graduation happened today and it’s just way too hot to spend it at parties.”

“Oh, did you graduate?” Noah’s shoulders relaxed, as if he had tensed up for the conversation. His brown gaze shifted between Alice and Ryan.

“No, no, we were invited because Cameron helped out with music.” Ryan waved the question away. “We got good seats and then proceeded to melt for the next two hours.”

“It wasn’t that bad…” Cameron joined the trio again. “Also, I’m going to have to drop my car off at home.” He smiled apologetically. “Do you mind?” He looked at Ryan. Cameron’s dark eyes made him melt.

“Uh.. no, no not at all.” the green eyed teen responded.

“How are your folks?” Alice started a new conversation.

In the new conversation, Noah moved away from the duo and down the steps. Joining his mother at the bottom. Ryan watched as Noah greeted her, adjusting the glasses that covered his brown eyes. The small boy was wearing an oversized, grey hoodie and cargo shorts. Long socks with old converse sneakers. He reminded Ryan of a ghost, disconnected with the world, yet able to make contact. Alice shouted as the SUV drove off, causing it to stop.

“Noah!” She shouted, waving her arms for emphasis. “Why don’t you come with us to get ice cream!! We’re gonna be hanging out!”

 

***

The quiet plucking of guitar strings as they come into contact with blistered fingers. The window is open as the night breeze comes in, lapping at pages of music. Ryan sat with his back against his own bed, on the floor. As he plucked the guitar, calm washed over him. An array of picks covered the carpeted floor, plastic triangles in a multitude of colors. 

He continued plucking the first three strings, moving his left hand up and down the neck of the guitar and pressing down on the frets and strings. It was a calming melody that had no name or meaning. It was the tune that Ryan played to practice when the house was quiet and his mother slept after working all day.  

“That’s nice…” Cameron said over the phone. “Wish I could play something that calming.”

“I thought pianos were like, super calming?” Ryan stopped plucking and looked at his phone. The call had been going on for a few minutes, and it was nearly 2am. 

“They can be. But, see, when you play guitar like this, you can control the sound and the speed. I can only control the speed. Pianos are going to always be loud.” Cameron explained. Ryan heard shifting on his end. “The pedals only modify it slightly… it’d still be loud.” Cameron sighed and quietly yawned. 

“Would you play me something late at night if the piano was softer?” Ryan got up from the floor, placing the guitar on its stand.

“Definitely…” Cameron muttered.

Ryan allowed his heart to jump at that. His ears grew red and a smile appeared on his lips. “Night, Cam.”

“Night.”

The call ended, and the resolve was made.

Senior year would begin. And Ryan would tell him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first chapter, due to my hectic schedule, I don't know when I'll be ready to post the next one.
> 
> Till then, I'm happy to talk about these characters.


End file.
